Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower, better known as Tails, is an anthropromorphic fox from the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. He is Sonic's best friend. Background Tails was born with two tails, but because of this he was often bullied by his peers. One day, he met Sonic and was inspired to become a cool hero like him after seeing him run like the wind. He started to follow him, and eventually became his best friend and sidekick. Powers and Abilities * '''Flight: '''Using his twin tails, Tails can spin them to fly. * '''Super Speed: '''Tails is able to move very fast. * '''High Intelligence: '''Tails is incredibly smart, inventing many things and even rivaling Dr. Eggman in intelligence. * '''Fast Swimming: '''Tails is able to use his tails to propel himself through the water. * '''Spindash: '''Much like Sonic, Tails is able to spindash. * '''Tail Swipe: '''Attacks with tail by whipping it around * '''Thunder Shoot:' An attack that shoots an ally as an electrically charged projectile. * Expert Pilot: '''Tails is an expert pilot and can fly his plane with great skill. * '''Healing: '''Using robots he built called Medi Bots, Tails is able to heal himself and his allies. Equipment * '''The Tornado: '''Although it actually belongs to Sonic, Tails is freely able to use it whenever he needs. * '''Cyclone: '''A mech created by Tails, it is able to turn into a plane and fly, as well as a cart to drive around. It also has a minigun, grappling hook, and laser sight. * '''Magic Hook: '''A boxing glove attached to a spring that Tails using to swing around and hit enemies. * '''Energy Cannon: '''A hand cannon, à la Mega Man or Samus, that can shoot balls of energy. * '''Big Hand: '''A giant hand invented by Tails, it is used to flick opponents. * '''Explosives: '''Tails uses multiple types of explosives to help him in or outside of battle. ** '''Bombs: '''Tails has bombs that he is able to throw at enemies. ** '''Napalm Bomb: An incendiary weapon that can burn through dense grass. ** Chu² Bomb: '''A mouse-like robot that chases opponents and then explodes near them. ** '''Dummy Rings: Tails can use rings that cannot be collected and cause explosive damage to enemies ** Flash Bangs: '''Tails uses a flash bang to stun enemies. * '''The Helmet: '''A black dome with a slit in it for Tails to see through, it makes him impervious to enemy attacks. * '''Ring Boomerang: '''A ring that Tails can use as a boomerang. It can also be use to pull objects towards him. * '''Medi Bot: A droid that restores health and power points to a playable character, including himself * Shield Bot: A droid that deploys a force field to protect Tails or an ally * Jet Anklets: Boosts flight speed * Rhythm Badge: Helps maintain balance ** Rapid Tails Attack: '''A powerful continuous chain of Tail Swipes that requires the Rhythm Badge to use * '''T-Pup: A canine-like robot that can fly via a propeller that comes out of its back, can project holographic images with his eyes and can also use them to cast light, and can even swim and dive underwater. All of those functions are useful for field missions and basic functions. Alternate Forms Super Tails '''is Tails' transformation when he uses either the seven Chaos Emeralds or Super Emeralds. As Super Tails, Tails is incredibly strong and fast. He also has unlimited energy, as well has his abilities being boosted as well. He also gains Chaos Energy Manipulation, and can pass it onto Flickies so they can achieve a super state of their own. Feats Strength * Is able to destroy and harm large metal robots. * Can blow up rock walls with his bombs. Speed * Top speed: 760 mph * Can run up to 100 mph without his tails * Can keep up with Sonic's casual run. * As Super Tails, he is able to keep up with Super Sonic. Durability * He can take hits from even the strongest bosses and survive. * Can be hit with explosions and fire and survive. Skill * Tails is an expert plane and mech pilot. * Tails has an IQ of 300. * He has built many robots and devices that can do many different things. * Defeated Wendy Witchcart * Saved Station Square from a nuke * Defeated the Battle Bird Armada * Defeated Eggman on the ARK * Unified the Chaos Emeralds to complete the Great Harmony Weaknesses * '''Astrophobic: '''Tails is afraid of lightning. * '''Low Self-Confidence: '''Although it has been improving, Tails still lacks self-confidence. * '''Over-Reliability: Usually needs help from Sonic * Youthful Naiveté: Still a child with a lack of experience * Needs Constant Energy: '''Tails can only be Super Tails if he has a sufficient source of Ring Energy. * '''Spectrophobic: '''Tails is also afraid of ghosts. * '''Talks Too Much: '''Tails is shown to sometimes talk and reveal too much. * '''Meakness Towards Women: '''Tails is shown to easily get flustered by females. * '''Dizziness: Gets dizzy easily * Lacks hand-to-hand combat skills Category:Heroes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Lawful Good Category:Pilots Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Explosives Users Category:Child Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Pure Good